


Intertwined.

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rating May Change, loving someone who just threatened to kill your dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: Luna decides to follow Draco to the Room of Requirement. Now Luna doesn't know what she got herself into. Ratings may change as we go.





	1. Skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first story on AO3 so please be honest when writing your reviews down below. Please do. Also please give this a rating like what out of 10 stars. Thank you! My chapters might be either long or short, depending on my mood(sorry for dragging my mood into this!). So please bear with me here.

“I’ve never been to this part of the castle. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see. That’s why I wear shoes to bed.” I said to Harry as we walked to Professor Slughorn’s party. The thought of being invited to a party excited me. No one had invited me to a party before, but I think we all know why. As we walked further, a memory of my necklace on my bed hit me like a bolt of lightning. With a loud gasp, I said to Harry,  
“Oh dear! My necklace that Daddy gave me! It’s still on my bed! What if the nargles took it? I better go check! Do you mind, Harry?” Harry smiled.  
“Of course not! I’ll go to the party first then.” Smiling back at him, I took off.  
Making a turn, I saw a blonde haired boy walking slowly to a part of the castle. A part too familiar to me.  
“Where is he going? What business does he have in the Room of Requirement?” I thought to myself. I was always curious, so of course, forgetting about the main reason why I ran back here, followed him. As he made a turn, I could finally see his face, it was him. Draco Malfoy.  
I walked into the room of requirement quietly, still looking at Draco. He pulls the cover of whatever he’s going to use and reveals a cabinet. Not just any cabinet, it’s a vanishing cabinet. I’ve read it in one of my books. It was used rather frequently during the first Wizarding War. He puts an apple in it, closes the cabinet and whispers the spell.  
“Harmonia Nectere Passus,” He whispers, loud enough for me to hear. After a moment, he opens it again, I stepped forward to see what was inside but instead, clumsily fell down, hitting the ground hard. Dammit Luna, this is the most cliché thing you’ve ever did. Draco turned around and as he did, I could see that the apple in the cabinet disappeared.  
“Lovegood, you followed me here didn’t you?”  
“Where did it go? Where did the apple g-“Slowly, I pieced it all together.  
Draco Malfoy, his father is Lucius Malfoy; he was with Lord Voldemort when Bellatrix killed Harry’s godfather. The vanishing cabinet…  
“Y-you’re working for them. You’re working for him.” I got up but collapsed on the ground. My right arm hurts a lot and my left knee is scraped. Oh, those nargles really wanted me to get in trouble this time.  
“If you tell anyone, I’ll make sure your father would be dead before you could even warn him!” He threatened while pointing his wand at me.  
Looking at my struggles of getting up, he rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Refusing to take it, I glared at him.  
“Harry will know, and he will put an end to this.” Glaring back at me, he took my arm forcefully and pulled me up.  
“And when he does, Mr. Lovegood would be visited by a dear friend of my father’s.”  
“Don’t you dare touch him or-“  
“Or you’ll what? Hex me? That won’t change anything Lovegood.” He wiped the dust off a chair and made me sit down.  
“Don’t move and I’ll take you to Madame Pomfrey after I’m done with this.” He turns back to the cabinet and mutters the same spell again. He opens it and holds the same green apple but this time, someone took a large bite and almost ate half of it. It worked. I have to get help AND get my father to safety and I need to do it fast. Standing up slowly and quietly, I limped my way out of the room of requirement. As soon as I reached the doorway, Draco was already angrily screaming out my name.  
I walked faster, holding my arm tightly as I try to forget that my knee is in pain. Draco’s footsteps were getting louder and louder and I begin to tear up. Will he really kill my father? Will he really spare my life? It seems that I’m good at forgetting things, because I was running faster than I could imagine, and my knee no longer hurts.  
“Lovegood you better come back here! Stop running!” He shouted at me but I run anyway. Tears ran down my face as I pictured my father’s lifeless body on the floor as Bellatrix’s laughs echo the house. Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted when Draco caught me and swept me off my feet. Literally.  
“What part of don’t move do you not understand?” Draco continued walking.  
“Let me go!” I screamed at him.  
“Shut up or you’ll get us into trouble,” He snarled.  
“Where are you taking me?” I asked. He glances at me, then looks at my knee.  
“Madame Pomfrey has to be free right now, she can heal you.” He says as if it was obvious. It was.  
“It’s just a scratch, it’s fine. Just put me down, I can heal myself.”  
“You don’t even have your wand! How are you going to heal yourself?”  
“I know a spell. Point your wand to my knee and say ‘Curare’. Daddy taught me that a few years ago.” I instructed. Draco nodded and put me down on a bench. He took out his wand and pointed it to my knee.  
“Curare.” My knee instantly healed and felt much better than before. I smiled as I straightened my leg.  
“What about your arm?” Draco asked worriedly. Wow, it was the first time I’ve ever seen him worried.  
“Still hurts. Ow!” I cried as I try to straighten my arm. Immediately, Draco muttered,  
“Ferula.” Bandages spun up on my arm, strapping it tightly.  
“T-Thank you.” I stuttered out. Draco gave me one of his famous smirks.  
“Don’t you have a party to get to?”  
“At the current state I’m in, I don’t think my date would like to see me with a bandage around my arm.” He chuckled.  
“I still haven’t forgotten that you’re going to kill my father if I expose your secret.” I look down at my knees again.  
“Are you afraid of me?” He asked. I think he already knew what I was going to say. I took a deep breath.  
“Very.” I felt his eyes piercing my skin.  
“Did you hex Katie Bell?”  
“I don’t know.” A tear escaped my eye.  
“Please, please don’t hurt my father. He’s the only family I have left!” I pleaded, turning to look at his grey eyes.  
“No please don’t cry. If Potter or anyone here knows, my family will die! Don’t you understand?”  
“There could be another way to-“  
“There isn’t another way. Believe me. “Draco’s voice breaks. He’s going to cry. I move towards him and gave him a hug. It was so stupid, hugging someone who just threatened you.  
“I’ll help you in any way I can, to find another way. In the meantime, tell me to meet you at the Room of Requirement if you ever need me.” I whispered.  
“There’s nothing you can do to help me, but sure. So, we’re friends now?”  
“I think so.”  
“But-“  
“I know, and I don’t care. You’re not alone, Draco.”  
“Neither are you, Luna. Tell me if you need anything too.” I giggled.  
“Merry Christmas, Draco.” I said happily, skipping back to my dorm.  
“Merry Christmas, Luna.”


	2. Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finds out Draco works for Voldemort, and she decides to help free him from the Dark Lord's chains.

It was Christmas morning. Luna woke up, bubbling with excitement. This holiday was a perfect opportunity to come home to her father. Xenophilius was a lonely man after his wife died, which was why Luna would always write letters to him when given the chance. Thinking about her father made her remember the unfortunate events that happened the previous night.

  Should she tell Harry that Draco was using the vanishing cabinet to transport the Death Eaters to Hogwarts? Ron? Hermione? Ginny at least? She couldn’t bring herself to do it. She has to stop this all by herself. After all, she had been alone in Hogwarts for a long time. The thought of the Slytherin Prince triggered an unusual flashback, a memory she thought she had abandoned years ago.

  _“Who’s that boy?” Luna asks the fourth-year sitting next to her after being sorted into Ravenclaw, pointing towards the blonde haired boy sniggering and throwing insults at a Gryffindor while his fellow friends laugh along with him._

_“Ugh, Draco Malfoy. Annoying little brat, he is. Always picking on the muggles and the non-Slytherins.”  The fourth-year answered while glaring at Draco._

_“Just try to avoid him. He won’t talk to you that way. Or don’t act weird.” Luna smiled and thanked the girl for the kind advice.  Deep down, Luna felt a slight attraction to him,_

_“It’s just infatuation, Luna! You don’t even know what his middle name is!” She reminds herself. She believes it. She fails the acting-weird part of the advice though, resulting in several pranks pulled on her._

  Recovering from her flashback, she shook her head.

  “That’s enough of my hideous memories. I have a dad to celebrate Christmas with!” She exclaimed, waking her roommates from their precious sleep.

  “Keep it down, will you?” Someone groaned. Luna quickly apologized and continued packing her bag.

  Walking to the train station, Luna’s thoughts on Draco were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Luna turned around and found Harry, looking worried.

  “Luna? What happened? Why didn’t you come to the party? We were worried sick! Is that a bandage on your arm?” Harry’s questions came out so fast Luna thought she was talking to a machine gun.

  “I’m fine. I slipped and fell. I figured you wouldn’t want me coming with a bandage around my arm so I decided to go back to my dorm.” Luna assured, careful not to let last night’s events slip out of her mouth.  Harry exhaled, relieved that Luna was alright.

  “Did you happen to see Draco last night? He was caught walking at the upper corridors. I overheard his conversation with Snape. It’s very suspicious. Do be careful, won’t you?”

  “I… didn’t see him. And, yes, I will be careful, don’t you worry.” Luna lied, which was rather convincing. Harry smiled and ran off to find Ron. In the midst of the crowd, she spots him. He stares at her angrily.

  _What did you tell him, Lovegood?_ Luna doesn’t know what to do; if she still wants to help him, or help her friends.  She was never good at keeping secrets.

   Their eye contact was broken once they heard the train coming. Luna sighed in relief. She hastily stepped into the train and got into a carriage, hopefully, far away from everyone so she could calm herself. The door opens, and who else would want to sit with Luna except for Ginny or Neville?

  “Oh, I’m so happy you’re here, I need to tell you-“She turns around, it wasn’t even close to Neville.

  “Oh, so now you’re going to tell everyone our little secret?” Draco yelled.  Luna shivered.

  “I’m trying not to! Harry, he overheard your conversation with Snape last night, he’s getting suspicious.”  Draco raised his eyebrows.

  “So you didn’t tell him.” Luna shook her head.

  “Thanks for telling me. This is also the best place to hide from that dreadful Pansy. It might surprise you but, she keeps bugging me! It’s like having an itch you can’t scratch! You don’t mind if I sit here, do you? Blaise is keeping her busy while I find a spot.” Luna thinks for a while.

  “But I don’t think Ginny and Neville would like it if they found me here with you.” Draco laughs in amusement.

  “They’re already sitting with Potter! Forgotten all about you, haven’t they?” He replies. Luna shook her head. She’s certain that they were just tired.

  “Sorry.” Luna looks at him in confusion.

  “What?”

  “Sorry. All these years, I’ve been bullying you, insulting you, trying to make your day horrible. Then, you were dragged into this. This horrible task I have to do just so my family doesn’t get killed.” Draco was never good at apologizing, but for Luna, it was mandatory.

  “It’s alright. I’ve always been a little strange. I had it coming.” Luna answers, smiling.

  _I’ve been madly in love with you since I got sorted into Ravenclaw, of course I had it coming._

Draco sighs in relief; at least Luna is the forgiving type. Luna stares out of the window for a while, trying to brush her bad memories away. Draco couldn’t help but gaze intently at this odd girl, who finds light in the dark, who finds light in his dark heart.

  “So, do you know what we’re going to do to get the death eaters to get off our backs?” Draco breaks the silence.

  “It’s not easy, once they have your family hostage.” Draco’s eyes dropped to his thighs as he tries to hold back tears.

  “My mother is innocent. Only following what my dad says, for my sake. I have no idea what to do.” He confesses. Luna puts her hand on his shoulder.

  “Draco, I’ll come up with a plan. Those death eaters would never come here.” Luna herself doesn’t know if that was the truth. Draco looks up at her, and she looks at him, screaming internally.

  _You have no idea how much I would do just so you would be okay._

_You have no idea how much envy I feel for the girls who were your friends._

_You have no idea how hurt I feel when I learn that you were the one who pranked me._

_But I still love you. And I don’t know why._

  “Luna?”

  “Hmm? Oh um, I thought you and Pansy were friends!” Luna changes the subject, in hopes of Draco not getting too suspicious.

  “Oh, well, we were, until she confessed she liked me. I rejected her, politely. Then she said she wouldn’t quit until I said yes.” Draco shudders at the memory of Pansy trying to kiss him.

  “What about you and Longbottom?” Luna gasped.

  “Wait what? No. No! We’re not together! We’re just friends! Best friends! Nothing more, nothing less!” Luna blushes hard. Draco laughs hysterically at Luna’s defense and red face.

  “Okay, okay. I just thought-“

  “Well, you thought wrong! Besides, I’m saving my first kiss for someone special. He doesn’t even know that I like him though.” Luna blushes harder.

_Luna, you idiot! You almost gave it away!_

  Draco leans in, interested in whoever this guy is.

  “Who? Come on, you found my secret! You tell me yours!”

  “It’s…none of your business!” Luna turns to look at the window again, avoiding eye contact. Draco rolled his eyes and sits back, enjoying the rest of the ride, smirking.

_It’s okay Luna; I already know who it is._

_“Quibbler?” Luna asks her best friend, Ginny._

_“Please.” Luna hands one over to her. Ginny looks at the cover, puzzled when seeing a name of a creature she’s not so familiar with._

_“What’s a wrackspurt?” She asks._

_“They’re invisible creatures. They float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy.”  Luna is always happy to share her knowledge with her friends._

_“Oh. Do the wrackspurts come often when you see Malfoy, Luna? They do make your brain go fuzzy when he passes by!” She jokes a bit too loudly, because now, everyone is staring at the two._

_“Wait what do you mean?” Luna asks, acting as if she didn’t know what Ginny meant. Ginny notices the stares and realizes her horrible mistake._

_“Oh, I mean, there are a lot of wrackspurts floating around him of course! He’s so full of them! I bet they even make your heart beat faster!” That last sentence didn’t help._

_“Oh yes, wrackspurts can sometimes go to your heart! They’re very annoying, you see.” Luna lied. But it was too late; Draco had heard the entire conversation, since Ginny was so loud about it. Pansy laughed._

_“That loony thinks she can date you, Draco. How loony can she get?” She said, stomach aching from laughing too hard. Draco turns around, to see a red-faced Luna, who quickly returns to handing out The Quibbler._

  The train came to a halt. Everyone scrambled to get off, including Draco and Luna.

  “So, this is goodbye.” She says.

  “Oh don’t make it sound so sad, Luna. It’s only for a day!” Draco answers, cheering Luna up. Luna grins, and with a good handshake, left to go home.

  Christmas was wonderful for Luna. Her father had a fantastic party and gave her a present.

  Luna quickly unwrapped the present and gasped. It was a pretty lock with a necklace, the key of the lock, hanging from it.

  “Nargles are getting smarter every day, Luna. They might steal someone’s wand and take your things, so I found a lock which cannot be unlocked by a simple spell.”

  “Oh, Daddy! Thank you so much! This would be very useful!” Luna knew exactly what she was going to use it for, and grinned as she thought of a plan…

“Have you thought of a plan to kill Dumbledore, Draco? Please do our family proud, Draco!” Draco’s mother grew increasingly worried, so did Draco.

  “I’m working on it, Mother. Don’t you worry.”

  “Has anyone found out?” Lucius asked suspiciously. Draco gulped.

  “Yes. Luna Lovegood, Potter’s friend. But she swears she wouldn’t tell, I even threatened to kill her father.”

  “Daughter of Xenophilius? They are a rather strange family. Her mother died when she was very young, I heard. It’s a smart choice to threaten her. I don’t think she would bear to see her father die.”  Draco nodded.

_Don’t worry, Luna. I would never hurt you, or your father. Please, just stay away with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, leave a Kudos if you enjoy it, and leave a comment on how I can improve my writing skills!


End file.
